The Good Kind Of Awkward
by Silent Hill Stories
Summary: One-shot in which Castiel gets a 24 hour stomach bug and Dean tries to comfort him. Featured after the fall of the angels. I don't know where Kevin is, but I know its Sam, Dean, and Cas. Destiel!


Castiel had arrived at Bobbys house 2 weeks ago. Human. Dean and Sam were trying their best to cheer him up after the fall, but he still hadn't said a word. Sometimes he would go into the kitchen and stare at the stove, and Dean would come in and make him a burger. He tried to sit on the couch the first night he was there, but Dean insisted he had to sleep. Although every time he shut his eyes, he had nightmares. It had gotten so bad that Dean would sit with him through the night, and when Cas sat up panting and sweating Dean would gently brush his fingers over Cas' head until he was asleep again. Today was different though.

* * *

Castiel woke up that morning feeling odd. He looked around and realized Dean must be downstairs making him breakfast. Sam still teased him, but all Dean would say was that he had to keep Cas healthy.

"Mornin Cas!" Dean said, walking in cheerfully with a strawberry muffin, which had recently become Cas' favorite breakfast. Cas nodded back, making his head spin.

"You ok?" Dean asked curiously, walking over to the side of the bed and sitting in his chair. He nodded slowly and laid back down.

"Alright... I'll leave you t get some rest ok?" Dean said quietly, slowly shutting the door. Castiel sat up slowly. He knew something was wrong but couldn't tell what. He felt... dizzy? Suddenly he felt himself convulse. He ran into the bathroom and did what Sam had done when he got sick. But he was terrified. This had never happened to him. He felt like he was dying. He tried to scream for Dean, but all that came out was a quiet squeak, as he hadn't spoken in 2 weeks and his voice was too croaky. Afetr sitting on the bathroom floor for 10 minutes he tried to stand up, but barely caught his balance, as he wobbled over to the door. Slowly he grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped up, walking down stairs.

"Cas? God you look terrible, are you ok?" Dean asked, rushing over.

"I think I am dying Dean." Cas croaked. Sam looked at him in shock, hearing him speak for the first time since the fall.

"Whoa, hang on, do- do angels die after falling or what? How do I help? I mean- you can't just die!" Dean said quickly. Before Castiel could respond, he started to fall over.

"Whoa! Sam! Little help here?" Dean yelled, catching Cas as he fell over.

"Cas? Hey, you're gonna be fine ok? How do you feel?" he asked quietly, laying him down on the couch with the help of Sam.

"I feel... dizzy... and... cold. And there's an odd flavor in my mouth..." he muttered.

"Wait, did you get sick?" Sam asked.

"I believe so, yes." he said quietly, looking away.

"Damn it Sam! You gave him your bug!" Dean yelled.

"I... I do not believe there is any insect in my possession..." Castiel stuttered.

"No its- look I'll be right back." Dean said sarcastically. A minute later Dean had a cup of cold water, a rag, a bottle of sprite, and a box of crackers.

"Ok, here's the deal, you need to stay calm, and just relax for a few days ok? I'll stay with you, ok?" Dean said quietly.

"But I am... scared... what if it happens again?" he stuttered, his eyes widening at the memory.

"It probably will, but I'll be right here ok?" Dean said quietly.

"No chick flick moments my ass." Sam added, walking into the room.

"Shut your cake hole Sam. He's practically a baby in a trenchcoat still." Dean snapped.

"Can I have my coat?" Cas spoke up. Dean had made him wear a pair of flannel pajama pants and a dark green t-shirt the day he got there, and he still hadn't taken them off.

"Sure" Dean chuckled, grabbing the coat of the table and laying it on top of Cas, who was laying down."

"Would you like to lay down as well?" Cas asked innocently. Sam was currently still trying to fix the tv, so he didn't notice.

"No its ok, no thanks- oh ok, we're doing this now- alright." Dean stuttered as Cas pulled him down so that he was behind him. He slept in an odd position. He would lay on his side, and the arm that wasn't under him, he would take his hand and put it under his head like a pillow. The arm that was under him, he would bring up, and wrap around himself, so that his hand draped lazily on his back. After dean was pulled down, he looked at Sam for help, but Sam just chuckled and walked out of the room. Dean awkwardly tried to find room for his arms, but couldn't find any space. He couldn't deny that he liked Cas, heck alot more than he should, but this just felt like he was taking advantage of him. He slowly moved his arm that was under him, underneath Cas' neck, and the other he tried to pull away. Cas was still awake but blushing furiously. He liked Dean a little too much, the fact that Dean wasn't protesting to laying with him made him feel way better.

"Cas I-I don't think I fit-" Dean stuttered. Castiel moved his hand that was on his back and found Deans arm. He bent it just enough that him arm was comfortably laying on top of him, and Cas had a grip on his hand. Dean sat there silently blushing, wondering if he was gonna let go of his hand any time soon but he never did. Cas still had the white comforter from his bed, but Dean was getting cold, thanks to Sam turning up the air conditioning to mess with him. He swore to himself he would end that kid someday. Dean awkwardly pulled the trenchcoat over himself and hesitantly entwined his fingers with Cas' again.

"Dean?" Cas said quietly.

"Yes?" he asked back, silently smiling.

"Is this what you call... awkward?" Cas asked hesitantly. Dean thought quickly, trying to be honest yet kind.

"A little..." he said quietly.

"Oh..." Cas said disappointed. He tried to hide it, but it was to evident.

"But... a good kind of awkward..." he added quickly, absent-mindedly stroking his thumb over the back of Cas' hand, as Castiel snuggled closer to Dean. Throughout the day, Cas got sick 3 more times. Sam would run him to the bathroom, and Dean would scratch his back until he fell asleep, at which point he would grab his hand again. It was only a 24 hour bug, but Cas had refused to eat or drink anything the whole day, so he was getting pale. Soon his fever broke, at which point he started sweating, but Dean just pulled him closer, telling him that was normal and it would be over in a few hours. Around 10:00pm Castiel started to stir.

"Dean?" he asked quietly. Dean wasn't there. He started to hyperventilate, sitting up and looking around frantically.

"Dean?!" he screamed.

"Hey!Its ok! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I just went to get a thermometer to see if you still had a fever, I'm right here ok?" Dean said frantically, hugging Cas as he sat with his knees pulled in.

"Promise you won't get rid of me." Cas whispered.

"What? Why would I ever do that?" Dean asked stunned.

"Because... I'm human now... and... I am of no importance without my 'angel mojo' as you call it..." he said sadly.

"Cas you're always important, no matter what you are. You're important to-... to me..." Dean said quietly. He hadn't realized their faces were so close.

"I promise ok? I won't ever just get rid of you. Never." Dean said quietly, smiling bashfully. Castiel suddenly hugged him tightly, pulling back abruptly, hanging his head.

"You wanna go upstairs now? Or do you wanna stay down here tonight?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"I would rather go upstairs, but I don't want to stand up, I might get dizzy again." Cas said sadly.

"Come on, I'll help you." Dean said softly, wrapping his arms around Castiel and letting him lean against him.

"Night Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Night you happy couple!" Sam teased.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped, pulling Cas tighter. As they got into his room, he helped Cas get into bed, and he did what he always did, slowly running his short fingernails over Cas' forehead until he was mostly asleep.

"Dean?"

"Yes Castiel?" he asked quietly.

"Would you stay in here tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll be here all night-"

"No, I- I mean... I thought you might feel more comfortable... in the bed instead of the chair?" Cas hesitated.

"Oh! Um- yah- I mean- yah, if thats ok..." Dean stuttered, blushing and sliding under the blankets with him. Both of them slowly moved closer until they were in the same position as on the couch.

"What is it called when you like someone you shouldn't?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Its... the good kind of awkward..." Dean replied.

"And... do you feel like this is the good kind of awkward?" Cas asked, turning to face Dean.

"So many questions..." Dean said, blushing.

"Yah... I-I mean I think so..." he answered after a minute.

"Me too..." Cas answered quietly.

And before either of them could fall asleep, Dean shut his eyes, and did what he had wanted to do for a while. He kissed the tip of Castiels nose, just to see his reaction. He fluttered his blue eyes open and grinned like a schoolgirl, kissing Deans nose in turn.

"Kiss me." Dean said quietly, holding his breath.

"But- I'm sick-" Cas tried.

"Just kiss me." Dean said smiling. Cas awkwardly leaned forward and kissed him, short and quick, but sweet.

"Is... is that how humans kiss others?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yah, yah it is."

"The good kind of awkward." Castiel said, snuggling into Deans chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yah... the good kind of awkward..."

* * *

Extra:

Meanwhile, Sam had taped a note to the door.

_I'm cool with it_

_as long as you put up a_

_sign before you do things_

_~Sam_


End file.
